Little boy in the fire
by CalmCat
Summary: Chaos. Panic. Fire. The village is burning and people are running around, searching for there beloved ones. Then why is the Little Boy sitting there alone? " Hey Little one why are sitting here so alone?" "I've to protect it... I'm not allowed to leave." rated T for savety
1. Chapter 1

Chaos. Panic. Everywhere are people screaming and running. Screaming for their beloved ones. But nobody was screaming for that little boy, no more than five or four years old. He is sitting there in a pile of rocks and dirt. It doesn't seem like he will be moving anytime soon. But why is he there. Why is nobody searching for him. A young man in his mid twenties noticed the boy and approaches him. "Why are you sitting here boy?" He looked at the little boy with his kind and warm green eyes. The boy looked up. He had beautiful brown gold eyes which shone in the fire amber colored. "I have to protect it...I'm not allowed to leave." he replied weakly with a voice that sounds as if he hadn't used it for years.

"Even if you die?"

"Yes"

"Then why don't you take it with you?" There was silence. The young man chuckled and stroke his hand through his blue hair. "You haven't thought about that huh." It was more a statement than a question. The boy looked down to hide his blush. "Come. I will take you with me." "Huh" the boy looked shocked and surprised for a moment before he smiled. A smile filled with trust and kindness. The young man rested his hand on the brown locks of the boy. He looked up with bright eyes and a fat smile on his face. "My name is Len. What's yours?" "Tsuna. Tsunayoshi."

"Then Tsuna lets go."

"Un. I will only go get the box." When he had the box the two began to walk but not before Len asked "Tsuna how is it possible for your hair to defy gravity?" "Huh? They were always like that." "Inererseting. I should investigate that..."

Timeskip~sereval years later~

A teen with gravity defying brown hair and honey colored eyes is currently walking to school at 6 in the morning. Why you asked? He wants to avoid the freaks and he has paperwork to do. The boy is the student council president and has a normal life...as in normal for him, living with a famous mafiosi isn't so normal. But he likes it. He learned many different things such as many languages how to fight with different weapons or hand to hand combat. Though the person who teaches him everything is ill and will most likely die. A few days later the illness won. The teen had to live alone now. The little box is always with him.

Timeskip~sereval years later~

A young man in his mid twenties with brown gravity defying hair and honey colored eyes is standing in front of a grave.

Never forget live is not a game

but you can make one out of it.

Len

"It's been awhile." a soft voice said. "Everything is good. I have many friends and found out that my family is still alive an searched for them. They were shocked and happy to see me. Everyone thought i was dead. You should have seen their faces." he laughed a bit "The box...it was from my family. They told me the ring inside was the one from the founder of Vongola... I'm now the boss of the Vongola. First it should have been my little brother, he is 14. But when they knew about me and who the one was that took care of me they wanted me to take the position and my brother will be the leader of CEDEF." There was a long silence. "I won't be able to visit you anymore. Today was the last time...bye Father..."

He walked away and didn't look back. If he did he would have seen a man standing there smiling until he faded.

* * *

><p>AN Leave a Review and critic so i can improve

thanks ne


	2. alternate version

Chaos. Panic. Everywhere are people screaming and running. Screaming for their beloved ones. But nobody was screaming for that little boy, no more than five or four years old. He is sitting there in a pile of rocks and dirt. It doesn't seem like he will be moving anytime soon.

But why is he there. Why is nobody searching for him. A young man in his mid twenties noticed the boy and approaches him.

"Why are you sitting here boy?" He looked at the little boy with his kind and warm green eyes. The boy looked up.

He had beautiful brown gold eyes which shone in the fire amber colored.

"I have to protect it...im not allowed to leave." he replied weakly with a voice that sounds as if he hadn't used it for years.  
>"Even if you die?"<p>

"Yes" "Then why don't you take it with you?" There was silence. The young man chuckled and stroke his hand through his blue hair. "You haven't thought about that huh." It was more a statement than a question.

The boy looked down to hide his blush. "Come. I will take you with me."

"Huh" the boy looked shocked and surprised for a moment before he smiled. A smile filled with trust and kindness.

The young man rested his hand on the brown locks of the boy. He looked up with bright eyes and a fat smile on his face.

"My name is Len. What's yours?"

"Tsuna. Tsunayoshi."

"Then Tsuna lets go." "

Un. I will only go get the box." When he had the box the two began to walk but not before Len asked Tsuna  
>"How is it possible for your hair to defy gravity?"<br>"Huh? They were always like that." "Inererseting..."  
>Timeskip~sereval years later~<p>

A teen with gravity defying brown hair and honey colored eyes is currently walking to school at 6 in the morning. Why you asked? He wants to avoid the freaks and he has paperwork to do. The boy is the student council president. But he likes it. He learned many different things like cooking and baking. Though the person who teaches him everything is ill and will most likely die. A few days later won the illness. The teen had to live alone now.  
>Timeskip~sereval years later~<p>

A young man in his mid twenties with brown gravity defying hair and honey colored eyes is standing in front of a grave.

Never forget live is not a game

but you can make one out of it.

Len

"It's been awhile". a soft voice said. "Everything is good. I have many friends and found out that my family is still alive an searched for them.

They were shocked and happy to see me. Everyone thought i was dead. You should have seen their faces." he laughed a bit

" I have now my own little cafe. It's really popular and is always full. My friends are helping me with everything.

It would have been great if you were here. Ah right you always wanted to know what was in the box.

There was just a ring in there." A long silence followed " I won't be able to come here anymore. We will be moving to Italy...bye Father..."  
>He walked away and didn't look back. If he did he would have seen a man standing there smiling until he faded.<p> 


End file.
